This Feeling isn't an Illusion
by spicea11347
Summary: Sam Nightingale is not your average teenager. She's a mutant... of course. Her power will be discovered later on, the title should help. Kurt/OC Please review, I love all types. Rated T for safety, and possibly later on M ... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy this story, I saw it on T.V. the other day and I started liking it again. So please review. Love you all! Chao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters. I own Karen, and my character. If I did own the X-men... damn Kurt would sooo be mine.... onto the story**

********************

"Saxophones are better."

"No, clarinets are better!"

"Saxophones!"

"Clarinets!"

A normal conversation. Well normal for these two girls at least. They were the best of friends, and they bickered over everything. Especially over which instrument was the best.

"Karen, you are so retarded! Saxophones are clearly the better instrument," the first girl stated, grabbing something out of a blue locker.

"Well you know what Sam? You were once a clarinet!" the one know as Karen shot back at her brunette friend.

A slam echoed through out the hallway when Sam shut her locker, "Yeah, but then I upgraded," she stated with a toothy smirk.

Karen glared at her friend playfully and Sam easily returned it. The brunette readjusted her shoulder bag and zipped up her jacket before the two walked outside. A brisk wind met them as soon as they left the hell hole known as a school.

"It's sooooo cold!" Karen exclaimed, instantly shoving her hands into her gray and black North Face, hoping it would keep her hands warm.

"No duh, it's the end of October; did you expect it to be ninety degrees or something?" Sam asked as her blue eyes glanced around for any familiar faces; failing when she realized Karen and herself were the last ones there.

"Shut up, Sam," she mumbled sending her hazel eyed gaze in Sam's direction in the form of a glare.

"Whatever, I got to go, homework sucks, see you later," Sam called over her shoulder as she began to walk home.

Karen muttered a bye as she walked to her car. Sam whistled softly some tune that was in her head, because of band. She walked down a muddy hill as carefully as possible, but being the klutz she is, she ended up slipping and falling on her ass. She narrowed her eyes at nothing and began to stand up carefully.

"Just my luck… just my fucking luck," the blue eyed girl mumbled as she reached level ground and continued onwards to her house. When she got there she opened her door and tossed her bag onto the ground and removed her black suede shoes with their awesome neon green shoelaces. Sam placed them next to the wall as she walked over to the couch and flopping down on it. Grabbing the remote, she turned on her flat screen and surfed channels for a little while. She finally stopped when she found a rerun of Futurama. Sam stretched out on the couch as she watched the episode. That is, until the door bell rang.

Her blue eyes darted to the foyer for a second before she stood, reading herself. She knew she could protect herself if it was someone dangerous. She stopped in front of the white door with the elaborate glass work at the top. Opening it wide, she found a man in his middle fifties, early sixties, in a wheel chair, bald, and black or dark brown eyes. Next to him stood a woman around Sam's age, maybe a year or two older, with red hair – not ginger but fire red – that fell down to her mid-back, and green eyes. On the other side of the man was a boy who looked about her age as well who had what looked to be dark blue, almost black, hair that about reached his shoulders, with his bangs reaching a little past his chin, framing his face. He also had black or dark brown eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the odd trio and leaned against the door frame, "May I help you?" she asked with curiosity dripping from her words.

"Hello, I'm Professor Xavier. These are two of my students; Jean Gray," he gestured to the girl with red hair, "and Kurt Wagner," he gestured to the boy.

Sam extended her hand out to the Professor, "Sam Nightingale. What can I do for you?"

The man shook her hand and thought for a moment, "Are your parents home, Sam?"

She shook her brown haired covered head, "No. Not for another two hours at least. You can come back later if you want."

"No, no, that's quiet all right. May we come inside though and talk?" he asked politely.

Sam looked back inside her house, before stepping out of the doorway, "Come in."

Her blue eyes watched as Jean helped the Professor to get his wheelchair into the house due to the step. As soon as they were in the one she knew as Kurt walked in. Sam closed the door and locked it before turning around and practically coming face to face with the boy.

"Sorry," he muttered softly, smiling shyly.

The brunette smiled kindly, "It's alright."

She led him into her living room where the other two were already.

"Sam, I wish to talk to you about-" the Professor was interrupted by a rather loud Bender.

"Bite my shinny metal ass!" said the T.V. that was still on.

Sam snickered softly – she also heard Kurt chuckle a little – before turning off the T.V., "Sorry about that, you were saying?"

"Yes. I wish to talk to you about you. You possess unique abilities, that many never know exist," Professor Xavier began.

His wheelchair was positioned in front of the couch with Jean sitting on the armrest. Sam sat on the loveseat while Kurt also sat on the armrest.

Sam tilted her head to the side, "I know."

The trio seemed to be taken a back by her knowledge and attitude towards, "You know of your abilities?" the Professor asked, also tilting his head.

"Yes; my grandmother was gifted as well, I guess it was transformed and passed down to me."

The three glanced at each other before turning to Sam, "Sam," Professor Xavier spoke, "I run an institute for people like us; who have unique, and special abilities. Myself and other teachers will teach you to control and master your abilities for good. I was hoping you would consider joining our school."

Sam thought for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by the boy, "Zou really should. Ve vould love to have zou. And, it's really fun."

The brunette looked at him for a second, and then smiled. She went back to her thoughts.

"Well, Professor Xavier, I would love to join you, but my parents need to agree," Sam stated resting her elbows on her knees while leaning forward.

"Agree to what?" the blue eyed girl looked over her shoulder and saw her mom and dad standing there, looking confused.

"You guys are home early."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Nightingale, I was just talking to your daughter about her natural abilities. I was telling her how I run a school for people like us so they can master their powers," Xavier stated.

Sam's parents continued to stand and listen to what the Professor had to say. As soon as he finished, they questioned him about every detail of the school. Sam became easily bored and looked around the room.

"Alright."

"Huh?" the girl had not been paying attention.

"Alright, you can go," her mom informed her only daughter.

"Really? Thank you!" Sam exclaimed hugging both of her parents.

She didn't stay to hear anything else and bounced up the stairs to her room. As soon as she opened her white door and was greeted with the tranquil blues and greens of her room she began to cause chaos through out. The colors clearly weren't doing anything to make her calmer. She ran to her closest, and threw the door open. She pulled out an old, huge, rolling suitcase. Sam unzipped it and ran around to all her drawers, taking out the clothes she wanted to have with her. Through all the chaos, she didn't hear a soft _BAMF _noise. With a pile of old, vintage T-shirts in her hand, Sam spun around only to be face to face – again – with Kurt. She squeaked, throwing her arms up, causing all the neatly folded T-shirts to lie in a pile on the floor. Taking a step back, she slipped on one of them and began to fall. The boy reached out to grab her wrist by taking a step forward, only to slip on another shirt and fall with Sam. Sam landed on her back with her head on top of a red shirt. Kurt landed with his head on Sam's stomach, while the rest of his body lay on her legs. He slowly lifted up his head, and when he saw the position they were in he blushed a deep shade of red. He sprung up to his feet, and shyly offered the girl a hand. Sam accepted it and laughed.

"Sorry about that Kurt, I didn't even hear you come in," she stated as she began to pick up her clothes that were sprawled out over the floor.

He waved his hands in front of him, "No, I'm sorry. I should have knocked or somezing," he stated, still blushing.

Sam easily understood his accent and she didn't mind it.

"So… um… if you go to that school, what can you do?" Sam asked; it was a little awkward, since she never asked anyone else before.

Kurt smiled proudly, "I can teleport."

"Really?!? That's so awesome, I wish I could do something cool like that," Sam muttered packing up her jewelry and other nick-knacks.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Vat can zou do?"

Sam smirked and gazed at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Not telling.

Kurt's black eyes widened, "Vat? Zat's not fair! I told zou mine, zou should tell me zours."

Sam began to walk past Kurt, but stopped at his side. She leaned a little closer to his ear with a smirk on her face.

Softly she whispered, "Nope."

With that, she hurriedly finished packing her things and once again bounced down the stairs with a duffle bag over her shoulder and the suitcase in hand. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she did hear the soft _BAMF _noise. She turned around just in time to see Kurt appear behind her.

"Are you ready Sam?" Xavier asked kindly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she stated before hugging her parents.

The four – Jean, Kurt, Xavier, and Sam – walked out of Sam's old home and towards the Black Bird that was not to far away.

"Whoa… That's one sick ride. Wait! Can I bring my bike?" she asked the Professor.

"I see nothing wrong with that," he replied.

Sam ran to the garage, opened it up and quickly got her bike. Street bike to be more precise. A dark blue and silver Hayabusa. She wheeled it onto the jet as Kurt teleported inside with her bags. As soon as the kickstand was down, Sam sat down in one of the seats next to Kurt.

"Buckle up," Xavier called back as Jean started up the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's chapter dos! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men Evolution characters. I only own the ones you've never heard of (a.k.a. my characters).**

*****************

Sam sat in the black seat of the jet. Her leg began to bounce up and down a little; she was becoming very bored, very quickly. Her blue eyes scanned the cabin of the jet. Jean was behind the wheel; Sam didn't know her, but she hopped this wasn't her first or second time flying this thing. The Professor sat beside her and they were talking about something Sam found no interest in. That only left Kurt. She glanced around and saw he was in the seat diagonally up and to the left of her. Sam need to talk to someone, she was so bored.

"Hey Kurt, can you come over here?" she asked him politely.

She saw the boy turn to look at her at the mention of his name. He then smiled and stood up from his seat. The boy squatted down beside the brunette's seat.

"Ja? Vhat can I do for zou?" he asked in his German accent.

Sam didn't say anything and began to poke Kurt's nose for no reason. Well there was a reason, it amused her. She watched as Kurt began to go cross-eyed trying to look at her olive skinned finger that continuously poked him.

"Vh-Vhat are zou doing?" he asked as he continued to watch her.

The blue eyed girl shrugged her shoulders, "Poking you."

"Vhy?"

She smirked as she stopped for a moment, "Because it's fun," she replied before she began to tap the top of his nose.

Kurt finally stopped looking at Sam's finger and rolled his eyes with a smirk. He let the girl continue to poke him as he saw no reason to stop her.

"Everyone buckle up, we're gonna land soon," Sam and Kurt heard from Jean.

The boy turned his head to face Jean, but Sam didn't stop poking him. All that changed was that she was poking his ear. He let it slid the first few times, but after about the sixth time he swatted her hand away. Kurt turned towards her with a goofy smile.

"Don't do zat, it tickles," he stated.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she smirked, "Really now?"

Kurt's eyes widened as Sam began to softly, and gently poke his ear. A _BAMF_ noise echoed through out the cabin and Kurt was replaced with a puff of smoke. Sam looked around and saw Kurt was buckling up in his original seat.

He mumbled softly, but it held a playful tone, "No touchy my ears."

Sam smirked as she felt the jolt and vibrations due to landing such an aircraft. When the jet was at a complete halt, Sam unbuckled herself and went to see if her bike had been damaged at all. She examined it for any scratches. There was none. Sam let out a sigh of relief as she wheeled her bike down the ramp that lead to the floor. Her blue eyes instantly found Kurt standing there with her luggage.

"Hey Kurt, where can I put my bike?"

He was about to answer when Jean made herself known, "I'll take it to the garage for you."

Sam was hesitant to hand her bike over to anyone, but she had to trust this woman – she already trusted her with her powers anyway. Sighing, the brunette handed her beautiful bike over to the woman with red hair. She looked left and saw Kurt was still by her side. Sam smiled brightly.

"Do you know where I'll be staying?" she asked with the smile still in place.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but soon closed it; he didn't know where she would be staying, he didn't have the slightest idea.

Thankfully, Professor Xavier came to the rescue, for he knew the answer, "Actually your room will be across the hall from Kurt's."

"Zat's sveet! Come on!" he handed Sam her duffle bag which she swung over her shoulder.

Kurt grabbed her hand with his free hand – being that one of his hands was still holding the brunette's suitcase – as a smile was glued onto his face, "Hold on," he whispered.

The girl did just that as she squeezed Kurt's hand. She heard a soft _BAMF_ noise once more and a whole new sensation overwhelmed her for a split second. For that split second, Sam's olive skin crawled. For that split second, it sent chills down her spine, and caused the hairs on her neck to stand up. For that split second, she couldn't see anything, it was all black. For that split second, the only thing she could rely on was her sense of touch, and the hand that squeezed her own. The first thing to return for her was her sense of smell – she smelt smoke all around her; it engulfed her. The next thing was her hearing for she heard another _BAMF_ noise. Lastly, her sight. Sam found herself standing in a beautiful hallway. It had red carpeting, and the walls were a rich golden color with beautiful crown molding and finishes. A beautiful dome light hung above her and it illuminated the hall.

"Wow," the brunette mumbled as she took it all in.

She saw from the corner of her blue eyes that Kurt smirked, "Come on, zis is zou room," the boy exclaimed turning the door knob on a beautiful ash door.

He pushed it open and it revealed a beautiful room in Sam's opinion. It reminded her of her room back in St. Louis – where she was born and raised. There were a lot of blues with some silver and black thrown into it. It was so tranquil as soon as she stepped foot into it.

"This is my room?" she asked, her voice dripping with awe.

"Ja! And mine is just across the hall! Like ze Professor said," Kurt exclaimed, as he gestured across the hall to a closed maple wood door.

"That's cool! I think I'm gonna unpack now… I'll come find you in a bit… hopefully… how big is this place?" Sam asked as she put the duffle bag on her bed along side her suitcase that she began to unpack.

"Uh… big? I don't really know vat to say," Kurt stated rubbing the back of his hand, while Sam looked at him.

"Thanks," she stated sarcastically, "Hey Kurt I have a question for ya," she began as she leaned against her bed that was covered in dark blue and silver covers.

"Ja? Vat is it?" he asked coming to lean against her bed beside her.

She thought for a moment as to how to start her question, "I've only been here… a few minutes, but I've noticed something. Your hands," at this Kurt glanced at his hands.

"Vat about zem?" he asked curiously.

"Well… you act as if you only have three fingers… you have your thumb, and then your index and middle act as one, and your ring and pinkie finger act as another. May I ask, why is that?" Sam asked trying to sound as if she didn't need to know, but was in fact only curious.

Kurt again looked at his hands, he knew why, but he wasn't going to tell Sam just yet, "I don't know. Never really noticed it before."

"Oh, ok. Well, unless you want to help me unpack-" Sam didn't even get to finish her sentence.

Kurt pushed himself off the side of the bed and waved, "See ya."

"Auf Wiedersehen," Sam piped in, receiving a tilt of the head from Kurt before he teleported out of her room.

***************

**Here's another chapter. I'm working on the third one. But for now here ya go. I'd like to thank those who reviewed – **_**Scott Summers fan, JeffHardyismyhero, and loveless139**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone! Sorry this took forever and a half. I lost inspiration for awhile, but a talk with one of my great friends about food has encouraged me to write! So thank her too! Lol**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the series X-Men: Evolution… I only own my own creations. **

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed as she flopped down onto her bed.

She had just finished unpacking all her belongings – or at least all the ones she had brought with her – and putting them in their rightful place. Her clothes were either in the closet or the drawers of her dresser. All her shoes – Sam didn't own that many pairs of shoes, she had seven pairs of shoes, including the ones she was wearing and a pair of roller blades – were tucked neatly away in her closet. Anyway, her jewelry was placed in the beautiful, red wood jewelry box that was already sitting on the dresser when she arrived. There was a bathroom attached to the bedroom where she put her little stash of make-up, which only consisted of eyeliner that she wore on occasion, mascara that she hardly ever wore, and concealer. That was everything in the suitcase. In the duffle bag was her laptop, iPod, cell phone, some journals with pens and pencils, her camera, and some pictures and albums she had. All pictures now lined her nightstand and dresser. Her iPod, cell phone, and camera, rested on her nightstand for she didn't have anywhere else to put them. Her journals and pens were in the drawers of the nightstand.

Sam sighed. She had nothing else to do. She heard someone mumbling about something, it caused her to sit up. She looked around her room and saw no one and wondered where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, walked through Sam's far left wall.

"God dang it Lance! You make everything so complicated," she mumbled as she walked through Sam's room and went through the far right wall.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the fact the girl, one, went through her room, and two, went through her room without noticing her.

"I wonder who she is…" Sam stated softly.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders as she went over to her radio and turned it on to 107.7. All she got was static.

"GAH!" Sam sighed, infuriated with the thing.

She had been so used to her normal station in St. Louis, moving out here to New York, it screwed up her radio. Her olive hand reached out and began to mess with the dial on the radio until she got something other than static and crappy religious music. She tuned in to a station that had just started to play a song, only a few seconds into, and Sam gasped in glee.

"I love this song!" Sam began to sway her hips and dance along to the music.

A soft BAMF echoed through out her room followed by a small poof of smoke. Sam turned on her toes and came face to face with Kurt. His hands met his ears as he held a look of curiosity.

"Vat is zat?" he asked as Sam went to turn it down slightly.

"That's System of a Down's BYOB. It's an amazing song," Sam informed Kurt as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Now zat my ears aren't bleeding, it sounds very good," Kurt stated, bobbing his head to the music.

Sam crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, "Is that all? Come on, dance with me!"

"Vat?" the German boy was a little surprised as the blue eyed girl appeared before him, dancing in an odd, yet alluring manner, Kurt could not help himself but dance with the girl in such a way.

A soft knock went unnoticed at Sam's door as both Kurt and Sam were to busy jamming out to alterative rock and other such music.

"Come on Kurt," Same encouraged as she placed her hands on his hips, helping him move in the same manner as herself.

The German boy blushed slightly, but did nothing else and let the brunette do as she wish. Suddenly the door to the girl's room was thrown open and both occupants of the room turned to the one who stood in the doorway. It was Jean Gray.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sam asked as she tilted her head slightly, raising her eyebrow.

The read haired girl grabbed her left ear with her left hand as her right motioned to turn the music down. Sighing, the blue eyed girl went over to her radio and did as she was requested.

"What was that?" Jean asked as she removed her hand from her ear.

"Music?" Sam countered, keeping her eyebrow raised.

Rolling her green eyes, Jean placed her hands on her hips, "I know that. But what was the hideous, atrocious song? You can't listen to that."

Hardening her eyes into a glare, the brunette mimicked Jean and placed her hands on her hips, "Hideous? Atrocious? To you, maybe, but to me it's an amazing song that actually has a deep meaning. And what do you mean I can't? Am I now physically unable to listen to it?"

"You know what I meant," Jean replied.

Kurt stepped to the side and watched the two, "No, I don't know what you mean. I can not understand your atrocious grammar."

_Sam, don't do this. Just calm down_, the young brunette heard inside her head, and her glare intensified even more.

"Stay out of my head. You have no right to intrude. Do it again, and you'll regret it," Sam threatened as she walked closer to Jean.

The older girl was surprised, to say the least, "Come on Kurt, let's go," Sam made it to her door with Kurt following her, "Oh, and Jean? Come into my room again without permission, you'll wish you didn't."

The two – the German and the brunette – walked out of the room and down the hall. Sam lead the way, running on her frustration.

"Are zou alright? Vat vas zat?" Kurt asked as she finally stopped after continuing down the hall, taking a right, then another right, and a left.

Sam looked at Kurt and smiled apologetically, "Sorry you had to see that. I have a thing about taking orders, especially from someone who shouldn't be giving them."

"Ah, alrighty zen," Kurt replied, "Vant to meet ze others?"

"About that… is there a girl who can go through walls?"

"JA! Zat's Kitty, have zou met her?"

The brunette smiled, "I guess you can say that. She walked through my room," Sam laughed lightly at this.

Kurt joined her, "Yeah, zat's Kitty alright."

At that moment, Sam's stomach growled and she laughed, "Hey, before we meet the others, can you show me where the kitchen is?"

"Ja! Of course! Come on!" Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallways.

_His hand's fuzzy… I wonder why… I wonder why I didn't notice that before… Oh yeah, I teleported and that was the least of my concerns_, Sam smiled softly at her own thoughts, but pondered different ideas that would cause Kurt's hand to be fuzzy.

"Here ve are!" Kurt exclaimed

Looking around, Sam found herself in a beautiful furnished kitchen, "Shit!"

"Vat?"

The brunette's face turned into a pout, "I wasn't paying attention. Now I'm gonna get lost going back to my room."

Kurt began to laugh at the girl, "That's not funny!" she exclaimed with a smile as she lightly smacked his arm.

"Ja it is, admit it."

"Oh, you must be Samantha, right? I'm Ororo Monroe, but normally I'm referred to as Storm," a strikingly beautiful African-American woman greeted the young brunette.

"Hello! That's me, but you can just call me Sam," said girl smiled sweetly.

"Oh dear… That may be a problem."

"Why?"

Ororo smiled softly, "There's another student named Sam here."

"Oh, just that? I'm used to it. In one of my classes there were four Sams and we all went by Sam. That was bad," Sam laughed as she waved her hand passively through the air.

"Alright then, but at least I warned you," once more the woman smiled sweetly, "Is there anything special you would like for dinner?"

"I can choose?" Sam asked as her eyes lit up.

The dark skinned, white haired beauty laughed softly, "I believe the newest arrival should have a dish of their choosing. So, is there anything special you would want?"

Sam thought for a moment. Anything she wanted?

"Could I have toasted ravioli?" Sam asked as she clasped her hands together, her eyes shinning.

The white haired woman tilted her head to the side, "What's that?"

Sam gasped and staggered back a bit, clinging to Kurt's arm in a dramatic manner, "Oh, you poor soul."

"Why is Storm a poor soul?" another brunette entered the room, and now Sam knew her as Kitty.

Sam began to sniffle as she walked over to Kitty, "She's never had toasted ravioli. It's so-."

"What's that?"

"Never heard of it," a boy stated as he entered the room; he had brown hair and red tinted sunglasses.

The blue eyed brunette gasped, "They're packets of pure awesomey goodness!" she exclaimed.

Though as she thought about her choice of words to describe her favorite food, she realized that was home her friend Eric described Chinese dumplings. Sam almost laughed as she remembered that conversation.

The boy with brown hair and red tinted sunglasses shrugged his shoulders, "Still don't know it."

It hit her at that moment that toasted ravioli was a St. Louis dish – only. Sam sighed irritably as she ran a hand through her long, brown locks.

"Um, how about Barbequed Pork Steak?" she turned around and asked Ororo with a new found hope in her eyes.

At this request the African American woman tilted her head to the side, and when Sam looked around, she noticed the others doing that as well.

Click. Barbequed Pork Steak… another St. Louis only dish.

"GAH!" Same yelled to the heavens.

**Okay, first off, thanks everyone for reading the third installment of my probably-never-ending story. Again, sorry it took forever and a half to get it out. No time recently. Oh and please for the love of god, please ****REVIEW****!**

**But now, since you have read it you can probably notice all the St. Louis references, yes? Well, if you couldn't tell, I'm a St. Louis girl, born and raised. **

**Now Toasted Ravioli is an amazing dish, but if you wanna try it, you have to come to the Gate Way to the West to try it, along with Barbequed Pork Steak.**

**And truly, I've read a lot of fanfictions here and besides the fact it's nearly impossible to find a good KurtxOC (I hope mine is good) none of the OC girls have problems settling in. They're like "Hey, this place is huge! Oh well, out with the old in with the new…. Where'd I come from?" or at least that's how I see it. I believe it takes time to get used to such a big change. So, through out the course of my story, I will more than likely add in more St. Louis references. I suggest googling them – some you may have to add St. Louis at the end…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Like I promised, here's chapter four! Woohoo! Though I know it's not a week later, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters from it. I only own my character – Sam Nightingale – and all of her friends back home.**

After ten or so minutes passed of Sam becoming irritated and annoyed of New York, it was finally decided they would have boneless, skinless chicken. At the moment, the young brunette sat at the kitchen table with her face buried into the palm of her hand. Kurt walked over to her and poked her arm a couple of times.

"Vat is vrong, frauline?" the German boy asked as he stopped poking Sam and sat down beside her.

A few seconds ticked by before the girl through her hands up into the air, "I MISS ST. LOUIS!"

This sudden outburst startled the boy beside her, causing him to fall out of his chair and onto the cool tile of the kitchen floor. As the noise of the chair hitting and scraping against the floor sounded through the air, Sam glanced over to Kurt. Smiling – and laughing – she stood up from her chair and helped the boy up.

Now as she faced him, Sam smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that," she rubbed the back of her head.

Kurt held a slight grimace on his pale features as he rubbed the side of his skull, "It's alright. Zou didn't mean it."

Sam laughed lightly at the boy's face as the two walked into what the girl could only imagine as the grand foyer. A stair case was to her right and to her left was the door – a door with beautiful glass work – with windows flanking either side of it. Gasping, Sam was amazed at the shier size of the room; it didn't even register in her mind all the other small, yet beautiful, details. Across the foyer, the girl's blue orbs spotted another girl, one with red-brown hair with her bangs pure white.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Kurt as she tilted her head looking at the girl; for some odd reason, she had a feeling the two would become good friends.

Kurt followed the brunette's eyes and saw the girl she was talking about, "Oh! Zat's Rogue! Come on, I'll introduce zou!"

With that Sam was dragged to the other side of the room, not even getting a chance to utter a single word.

"Rogue! I vould like zou to meet, our nevest member, Sam!" the German boy stated excitedly as he pulled the girl forward.

The girl – Rogue – looked Sam over for a moment with a raised eyebrow as she cocked her right hip out and place her hand on it.

"Hey," she stated in a southern draw.

"Hey," the young girl stated, as her thoughts wandered to the idea that people from St. Louis had an accent that was very distinguishable like someone's from Brooklyn, Texas, or Australia.

Shrugging her shoulders at the thought, deciding she would ask someone later about it, Sam turned her attention back towards Rogue. As her blue eyes fell on the girl, she saw the girl's slate gray eyes narrow into a glare and Sam was curious as to what she did to receive Rogue's dirty look. It was then Sam realized the glare wasn't meant for her – or Kurt – so she turned around to see a certain redhead. Sam, acting like a child, stuck her tongue out at Jean's retreating form. Turning back around, Sam cocked her right hip out and placed her hand on it, mirroring Rogue.

"So," the blue eyed girl started, "You don't like Jean either?"

Rogue's attention was brought back to the new girl in front of her as a smirk etched its way onto her face, "Yeah. Ah can't stand her."

As she said this, a wide smile – it probably covered half of her face – was plastered on Sam's face, "I think we're gonna be good friends Rogue."

This in turn, made Rogue smile, "Ah believe we will."

And with that, Rogue was on her way to the kitchen – or that's what the young brunette believed. Averting her attention back towards the German boy, Sam found him staring at her.

"Hi…" she dragged out the one syllable word as she leaned away from the boy; it freaked her out a little to turn and find someone starring so intently at her.

Kurt shook his head and a light chuckle escaped his lips, "Uh, sorry about zat."

"It's… okay," Sam settled for saying, though if she found him doing that again she may have to hit him – the look was creepy.

The German boy took the lead and began to show her around. He showed lead her over to the kitchen, but at the last minute he opened another door right next to the kitchen. It was the dining room, which was huge. Sam's blue eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked around the room in astonishment. She did a 360 and turned back to face the pale boy.

"This place is huge!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes still wide.

_I guess it has to be, seeing as how this school has to accommodate so many students_, Sam thought to herself as she tried to get used to the drastic change from her home.

As the boy led her out of the dining room, they ran into a boy with tan skin and unruly black hair.

"Oh sorry," Sam apologized to the boy.

The boy smiled, "It's okay. Hey, I've never seen you around, what's your name?" the boy asked.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I'm new. Name's Sam, you?" she returned the question, seeing as how he didn't introduce himself yet.

"Roberto, nice to meet you," and with that he walked past Sam and into the dining room.

Not have given the chance to finish a proper greeting, the brunette rolled her eyes and turned to Kurt, "Alright Kurt. I've met Kitty, Rogue, Jean, you, and Roberto, how many others are left?" she asked; Sam did not want to spend the whole day meeting new people – that's what a new school is for.

The boy stood there for a moment with his index finger to his chin as he thought about her question, "Vell, zere's Amara, Ray, Jubilation, Bobby, Evan, Jamie, Rahne, Tabitha, and ze other Sam. Oh, and Scott, but zou saw him in ze kitchen earlier."

The young blue eyed girl just stood there – her eyes wide as can be – and just stared at Kurt, "That's a lot of people."

The boy laughed at her, "Ja, but zou get used to it."

Kurt began to lead her back towards the kitchen, to see if the food was close to being done or not, as Sam mumbled, "I highly doubt I'll get used to it."

Kurt laughed upon hearing the girl's comment as he pushed the door open to the kitchen. The two looked around until they spotted Ororo. The African-American's eyes locked for a moment with Sam's.

Smiling, she answered their tacit question, "About another twenty minutes."

Nodding, the duo left the kitchen and wandered into the foyer. Sam turned her brunette head to the German boy next to her and a wide smile etched its way onto her olive face.

"Let's go back to my room," she suggested.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head as his hand grabbed hers. Glancing down for the briefest second, Sam looked at their conjoined hands. Suddenly her world was spinning and she leaned against Kurt for support. Once everything stayed in place and stopped spinning, she found herself – along with Kurt – in her room. Sam narrowed her blue eyes and turned her gaze towards Kurt.

"Warn me next time, will ya?" she asked of him as she made her way to her bed – stumbling a few times; she was not at all used to that feeling.

Kurt came to sit beside her, an apologetic smile on his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Sam."

Said girl laid back on her plush and cool comforter and looked up at the ceiling to notice a fan. She hadn't noticed that before. Shrugging her shoulders, she watched as it spun around and around and soon realized that wasn't helping her with her dizziness problem. Sam wondered how long she and Kurt just laid there, not saying a word. She leaned forward and propped her weight up on her arms. She was about to ask Kurt something when he beat her to it.

"Vat's zour power, Sam? Zou haven't told me yet," the boy began to beg as he clasped his hand together in front of his face, his lower sticking out in a trade mark pout.

Sam smirked as she thought about telling him or not. An olive index finger placed itself on her chin as her blue eyes looked upward, as if the ceiling held the answer. A small noise left her closed lips, a 'hmmm' of sorts. Her smirk grew as she lowed her finger and her eyes averted to the boy's wrist, and then to his face.

"How bad do you want to know?" she asked slyly.

Kurt's dark brown eyes lit up at the chance of finding out the odd girl's powers, "Really badly! I'll do anyzing!"

That was all Sam needed to hear. The smirk that was etched onto her face seemed to become permanent as she looked at the German boy.

"Run – and I mean run, no teleporting – around the school butt naked," Sam loved to mess with people.

The sparkle in the boy's eyes disappeared quickly as he backed up slightly, "Vat?"

"You heard me. Or, do you not want to know?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. Humiliate himself in front of everyone he lived with, only to find out the brunette's power?

He shook his head, his midnight blue hair practically flying, "I zink I'll pass."

Sam raised an eyebrow in an amusing way, "Any particular reason why you won't? Ashamed of something?"

The German boy's blush was more than evident on his pale cheeks, "Vat?!? No!" he stuttered out slightly.

Laughing, Sam stood up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it, "Okay, whatever you say," she stated as she looked back at him with amused eyes.

Kurt walked over to her with his head hung low, in hopes his hair would cover up his blush. The brunette beside him shoved his shoulder lightly with her own. His brown eyes looked up to see her smile. It was somehow contagious and soon the boy found himself smiling as well. The two soon left her room and began to walk down the hall.

"Hold on," Sam heard faintly as Kurt's hand grasped hers.

In a matter of a second they no longer stood in the elaborate and gorgeous hallway, but instead in front of the door to the dining room. As soon as her feet touched back down on the ground, the St. Louis girl grasped Kurt's arm with on hand as her other grabbed her head. It was spinning again. She turned her head to look at the two Kurts, and gave them both a glare.

Said boy – who slowly became one again in Sam's eyes – raised his hands up in the air, "Hey, I varned zou zis time."

Sam rolled her eyes as a smile met her lips. Her one hand lowered from her head as her other let go of Kurt all together. The two proceeded into the dining room and she gasped. Everyone she had met and other's she had never seen before were there.

"There's so many!" she whispered to Kurt.

This time, it was his turn to laugh at her as the two walked down the side of the table until they found two open seats. Sitting down, Sam looked to her left – the side Kurt wasn't on – and so Rogue there. She smiled and said hi to the girl which was returned. The brunette began to put some food on her plate until sat down across from her. Jean Gray. Sam almost hissed, but stopped herself.

_I hang out with too many cats_, she thought to herself, thinking back to her old home where she and her parents had a few cats.

It was just something about Miss. Perfect that rubbed her the wrong way. And Sam had no idea what it was. Thankfully, her attention was soon drawn to a boy with brown hair and red glasses. She had seen him earlier in the kitchen. He had said hi to her.

"Hey, name's Sam, you?" the brunette asked, trying to be polite and make small talk.

The older teen smiled, "Scott Summers."

Sam smiled, and that was the end of that conversation.

_How will I get used to so many people?_ She thought to herself as she glanced down both sides of the table and seeing nothing but faces.

**Okay, so it wasn't a week, but I got it out pretty quickly considering the time it took to get the others out. So here it is in all of it's glory, chapter four. Haha. The next chapter will more than likely have Sam's first Danger Room practice - as a team. So, I'll leave you guessing as to who will be on the team, but it's pretty easy to figure out. So, I have a question, and I would love if you guys messaged me about it. What grade do you think Kurt is in? I'm trying to make this somewhat accurate, so if you guys have any guess, it would be helpful.**

**And, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
